The participation of the University of Pennsylvania in ECOG represents a combined group effort among many individuals aimed at improving the total care of cancer patients. The major activity of this group is directed towards innovative studies of new chemotherapeutic approaches alone, or in combination, and frequently with surgery or radiation therapy. The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center provides the focal point for these activities at Penn. The University of Pennsylvania has established an outstanding ECOG membership record in terms of: senior administrative leadership positions throughout ECOG; major input into the disease-oriented and modality research strategies of the Group; increasing patient accrual (including a high percentage of multi-modality protocol entries; high quality scientific data; and an interdisciplinary team committed to cooperative group trials. Scientific input has been broad across all disciplines and involves chairmanship of major ECOG committees, group-wide ECOG protocols, as well as the development of pilot studies. During the projected grant period, it is expected that our scientific and administrative leadership will continue, and that our patient accrual will further increase. We continue to expand our disease-specific orientation beyond hematologic malignancies, breast and gastrointestinal cancer, into lung cancer and melanoma trials. We will explore innovative experimental approaches developed at the Cancer Center in the areas of chemoprotectors, monoclonal antibodies and radiotherapy- chemotherapy interactions. We will further expand our multi- modality research, including the active participation of surgical oncologists and urologists. Thus, ECOG serves as an effective partner with the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center's intramural program of clinical research, patient care, and training future oncologists. The combined result of our ECOG and Cancer Center programs has been improved therapy for patients with malignant disease.